halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Luck
"You seek her… hoping she’ll be on your side. She appears…an enchanting seductress…and you decide to take a chance. But the more chances you take, the more she craves…you. Her eyes grow cold. Her face contorts into...something that is not human. Her charming laugh turns to rabid growl. Your luck has run out. You have made your last choice." Lady Luck was the icon for Halloween Horror Nights 21. She is a beautiful, seductive, and mysterious woman, but the more chances you take, she slowly morphs into her true form, a twisted monster. She appeared in the scarezone Your Luck Has Run Out. Lady Luck was the second event icon not to have an "icon house", the other being Fear, although Your Luck Has Run Out can be viewed as being her "icon scarezone". Backstory Lady Luck is a shapeshifting succubus that has been around since man began taking chances. It is believed that the ancient people associated her with Tyche, the Greek goddess of luck, or her Roman counterpart, Fortuna. Apparently, Lady Luck actually causes bad things to happen to whomever gambles with her and loses. Bad things also happen to people if she gives them a choice and they make the wrong one. Just one year before the closing of Shadybrook Rest Home and Sanitarium, a prisoner named Floyd Mercer hung himself, and left behind a notebook full of quotes about luck. It turns out, he was the only known person to ever gamble with Lady Luck, and survive. Floyd witnessed one of his friends Benny, play poker with Lady Luck by his side and he won. Later, Floyd saw Benny being killed by Lady Luck in her true monstrous form and her minions. These minions were her past victims, turned into monsters with spade-shaped scars. He escaped when she saw him. He faked being crazy to get into the asylum and stay alive. Eventually, he realized Lady Luck found out where he was, and hung himself. Since then, Lady Luck had made sure everyone takes an extra gamble. In 2015, she appeared along with her fellow Icons as one of Jack the Clown's maniacs in the Icons: HHN scarezone. Appearances Although she doesn't have a haunted house of her own, Lady Luck plays a key role in each of the haunted houses featured in Halloween Horror Nights 21. In accordance with her modus operandi, she offers each of the main characters a choice: *In Winter's Night: The Haunting of Hawthorn Cemetery, she takes the form of an old spinster, who offers Jonathan Hawthorn a choice between two plots of land in which to situate his, and his wife's (Elizabeth Hawthorn), future home. He chooses the plot of land that eventually becomes Hawthorn Cemetery. What happens next is a series of events that involves Elizabeth becoming one of the many ghosts that will haunt the cemetery, courtesy of the controversial alchemist Malcolm Trumbull. *In Nightingales: Blood Prey, she takes the form of a World War I poster hanging on a wall, which reads "Fight! Enlist in the infantry and HELP US WIN! At your local recruiting office." Next to her is a similar poster, but this one reads "Be Patriotic! Sign your country's pledge to save the food!" Young American Edmond Clarke, pondering how best to serve his country, chooses to fight. He later finds himself surrounded by enemy soldiers and carnivorous banshees disguised as nurses feasting on dying and mortally wounded soldiers. *In The Thing, research assistant and helicopter pilot Juliette is flying to the Norwegian base where The Thing ''takes place. Running low on fuel, the Air Traffic Controller (Lady Luck) gives Juliette the choice of going to a nearby town to refuel (presumably avoiding the terrifying events) or heading straight for the base. She chooses the base. She later becomes part of the paranoia and horror as the shapeshifting alien is released and begins absorbing and taking the form of what ever it assimilates. *In ''H.R. Bloodengutz Presents: Holidays of Horror, Lady Luck makes her appearance as a secretary for fledgling actor Larry Kurtzberg's (the future H.R. Bloodengutz) agent. She informs him that the only role they were able to get him was as late-night local horror host H.R. Bloodengutz, and if he turns this offer down, then they will no longer represent him. Larry, of course, takes the offer. After the show's ratings begin to drop, and after being told that the show had to be cancelled, Larry goes on a murderous rampage, torturing the producer and some the cast and crew of the show. *In Saws N' Steam: Into the Machine, Lady Luck takes the form of a test administrator for the fake paradise called The Horizon. Those who pass are later not led to a Utopia, but taken to a facility where people are harvested for their body fluids to power the steam-driven town of New Yorkshire. *In Nevermore: The Madness of Poe, Edgar Allan Poe had to make a choice whether to take a ship to Boston, his birthplace, or Baltimore, where he would later wed Virginia Clemm. He chose Baltimore, and the ticket taker (Lady Luck) escorted him to his ship. This is where the start of Poe's unfortunate madness very slowly begins to take place. *In The In-Between, college student Louis used his professor's assistant privileges to acquire an ancient Ouija Board-like artifact. His professor (Lady Luck) leaves him a message on his cell phone, warning him that what he took is very dangerous, and that he should bring it back. She also says that, if he opens it, there will be "consequences beyond your imagination!" Louis ignores her warning. Louis and his slacker friend Bubba are later burnt to death after they unintentionally open a portal to a neon-lit demon world resulting in their dorm being burnt. *In The Forsaken, Lady Luck appears as the Queen of Spain, Isabella. To settle a dispute between Christopher Columbus and Antonio Cabot over who should head the expedition to the New World, she flips a coin. Cabot called heads, and Columbus called tails. The coin landed tails up. Later, while the expedition team was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, Cabot and his crew plotted a mutiny against Columbus, but one of his men had a change of heart and told Columbus everything, resulting in the other three ships sinking Cabot's ship. Columbus and the rest of team made a blood vow to never to speak of the mutiny and falsely reported that Cabot was lost at sea, dubbing them, "Forsaken". Years later, a powerful maelstrom forces Cabot's ship onto the shores of a Spanish fort. There, the soldiers must fight the undead sea men, the Forsaken. Pictures Lady Luck Actress.jpg|A picture of the actress who plays Lady Luck. RL Lady Luck 4.jpg RL Lady Luck 3.jpg RL Lady Luck 2.jpg RL Lady Luck 1.jpg Chainsaw Lady Luck.png|Lady Luck in the scarezone ICONS:HHN. Trivia * In 2012, it was revealed that Lady Luck is a member of the Legions of Horror; a member of the Strengoit legion along with The Director. Category:HHNOrlando Icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights 21 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Chainsaw-Wielding Scareactors Category:Scareactors Category:Original characters Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Scareactors Category:Monsters